


pooka problems

by wolfwrither



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Caring E. Aster Bunnymund, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pitch is a softie, Pooka Pitch, a embarrassed softie, a very cute little pooka pitch, scared pitch, sleepy pitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwrither/pseuds/wolfwrither
Summary: what if pitch is an pooka but hides it for everyone. but when he is defeated the same thing happens with him as with bunny when he lost his power. he transformed into a little rabbit. a young pooka!!!





	1. when everything's lost

3 Months long after Pitch’s defeat nothing specials happened on the place where Pitch’s lair had been. Everything was silent in the forest until the peace of the beautiful night was disturbed by the sound of falling dirt.   
The old hole of Pitch’s lair was reopened and a black little rabbit comes out of its depths. It was wounded by one of his hind legs and gasped for breath as an almost drowned man. Golden eyes looked fearful to his surroundings.  
Pitch Black was finally free! After 3 months of nightmares he had managed to escape. He was weak, small and terrified. He has to hide somewhere his nightmares will find out soon he was gone. Soon they would hunt him down again.  
He began to crawl away from his lair. But after 3 meters he collapsed completely exhausted. The bleeding of his hind leg had gone worse by the failed escape. He couldn’t walk, and even if he could who would help the boogeymen.  
He tried to silence his sobs but when he heard the screeching and snorting of nightmares he began to cry for real. I am going to die! Was his last thought.


	2. when hope comes

The easter bunny was bored. It was summer and he had nothing to do. In his boredom he decided that a visit to Burgess couldn’t hurt. Sofie would be happy to see him after all. But when he was in Burgess he saw it was night.  
Damnit, stupid to not think about the time difference. He was about to leave when he heard nightmares. He immediately began to run towards the sounds. It came from the forest. Pitch he thought it had to be pitch.  
Where was that filthy coward up to this time, revenge probably? He began to run even faster at the thought. But when he got to the clearing of pitch’s lair, he was welcomed with a bewildering sight.   
There in the middle of a herd of nightmares was a little pooka, its scared whimpers could be heart all over the place. Then one of the nightmares lurched towards the little pooka and bunny immediately throwed his boomerang to the nightmare and protected the little pooka fierce.   
One moment he thought there was something odd about this little pooka but he was too busy fighting nightmares to really think about it. Soon there was no single nightmare left. 

The only sounds where the soft pants of bunny and sobbing and whimpering of the little rabbit he just saved. He hurried to the poor thing to look if it was hurt. But the moment he crouched by the small pooka a familiar smell reached his nostrils. The smell of shadow and a weird sort of sweet smoke that could belong to only one person.  
“Pitch?!” he asked bewildered once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought, I just throw the second chapter after you. I just keep writhing small chapters ;-;   
> sorryyyyyy! I try my best. please comment!


	3. confusing and caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! I got it done!! this time it was more than 200 words. ( throws flowers) but here it is. hope you like it ;D

Pitch had kept his eyes shut when the nightmares approached. He didn’t see bunny jump in front of him and the nightmares. So when he heard a nightmare screeching in pain he looked startled to bunny who was facing his nightmares.  
Why would he do that? He thought. But then he remembered what he looked like this moment. Bunny was only protecting a pooka nothing more.   
Pitch was still figuring out how he should react to this when all the nightmares where gone. He saw bunny approach and couldn’t stop his sobbing and whimpered as he saw bunny crouching by him.   
Why it had to be bunny of all the guardians, bunny was the only one who would smell who he was. And he had very little trust with what the older pooka would do when he found out.

Why can’t I just use my powers then I could just disappear he thought. He flinched when he heard the other say his name but nodded, there was no way denying it. He began to cry again.   
“Crikey, mate what happened?” bunny asked him a look of bewilderment and surprise on his face. Pitch was caught off guard by the question but answered with a small voice.  
“I…I t-tried to hide it b-but now I-I c-can’t.” He was far too scared to hide his stutter and his answer was super vague but bunny seemed to understand. His face of surprise became one of horror and Pitch whimpered cause after this would go anger. “All this time you were a pooka but you were hiding it?” bunny asked.  
His voice sounded off to Pitch, was that worry, care?! No! That couldn’t! he was the enemy, the boogeymen! There couldn’t be care in that voice. Not for him at least! He nodded and quickly coward away from the large pooka.  
I have to get away he thought panicked. If I stay longer he… uuhh… he what? What would bunny do with him? “I’m sorry.” It was the only thing he could think of to say. “I didn’t mean to bother you. I go now.” 

But he had forgotten about his wounded leg and with a keening sound he toppled over to his other side. “oh no! you don’t! I’m not leaving you here.” Bunny said sternly as he moved to carry him.  
the tenderness of the gesture surprised Pitch. Bunny’s arms where strong and warm. All his worries seemed to fly out of the window. And he surprised himself as he yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth.   
Why am I letting him do what he wants, why do I feel so safe with him Pitch thought but he couldn’t bring himself to really care.   
He began to feel sleepy and didn’t struggle when bunny got a better look on his wounded leg though he gave a startled yelp when he touched the wound itself. “Hmm, that need to be treated.” Bunny rumbled to himself. Pitch could feel that voice full of care through bunny’s chest as a gentle vibration which only added to the feeling of warmth and safety. And slowly he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time   
> how will the other guardians react 0-0  
> please comment!!!


	4. an turbulent meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. FINNALLY!   
> I hope you didn’t have to wait for too long.  
> This weekend we had a party for my brother’s birthday so there was some delay.  
> So now I am secretly posting this chapter on school. ;D

Bunny looked at the sleeping pooka in his arms. He couldn’t get that this was really pitch he was holding. Even if it was pitch, this little pooka didn’t look like him and his behaviour was very different too. Where pitch was fierce and insane, this little rabbit was shy and scared nothing more than a child.   
He immediately felt the urge to care for pitch when he first saw him as a pooka, to tread his wounds and comfort him. Bunny quickly chook himself out of his stupor of caring feelings. First things first he thought. He needed to go to North’s workshop, there he could inform the others and Pitch could be cared for. He opened one of his tunnels and headed to the north pole with little pitch in his arms. When he was by North pitch was still sound asleep. “Bunny” North shouted in his thick Russian accent when he walked to where bunny stood. “why do I own pleasure?” Then North caught sight of the sleeping pooka in Bunny’s arms. His eyes widened in surprise and wonder when he got a closer look. “That’s a pooka! Where did you find it?”

“I will tell everything when the others are here. Say that it is about Pitch. And could you give me some supplies to tread his wounds?” bunny said quick before North could ask more questions. 

10 minutes later the others had all arrived.   
In the meantime, Pitch’s wound was cleaned and wrapped in bandages. He hadn’t woken up yet so there was time to speak and answer all questions. “so?” Jack asked “What’s all about this little pooka?” everybody looking at bunny now. So he told them everything, how he got in Burgess and what happened till the end of the battle.   
“And then I found out it was Pitch.” He said promptly to get it over with. “What?!” everyone shouted at once. Bunny just stood there as the others panicked but kept a close eye on that no one dared to threaten pitch, better safe than sorry. North was the first to calm down. “are you sure?” he asked concerned as the others slowly calmed down after North. “Yes, I could smell it.” Bunny answered. “But he behaved different then from how we usually know him.” 

“How?” Jack asked while he looked curious at the still sleeping Pitch.   
“scared.” Bunny said simply “and shy! Can you belief it! He even apologised for bothering me.”   
“that’s defiantly not Pitch’s normal behaviour.” North said.   
“I think we should help him.” Bunny spoke up “he can’t defend himself. He’s just a child right now if the nightmares find him alone he will die.” 

Everybody looked unsure to one another then they nodded to bunny. “your right” Tooth said firmly “he’s a child now and we have promised to protect every child, nice or naughty.”  
“VERY naughty.” Jack added “but admit it he’s just VERY cute right now.”  
Sandy silently giggled.  
“Then” North said while looking at the very cute, now slowly waking up pooka “we gotta help him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best.  
> Please comment!   
> I’m greedy!!! I want mooooorrrrrreeeee!!!!  
> Pleaaaaasssssseeeeeee!!!


	5. what do you fear the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive!!!! it has been a really long time but i have updated.  
> i hope you like it!

The first thing Pitch came aware of was the warmth. Then 2 strong paws who carefully picked him up, and he found himself gently pressed against a furry chest. He yawned and nuzzled further into the warmth and safety. He was about to dose off again if it wasn’t for a woman’s voice to squeal: “oh sweet tooth, he’s so cute!” he looked up and saw the tooth fairy right before him. With a startled gasp he turned around and tried to hide in Bunny’s fur. He breathed quickly and whimpered when bunny began to pet his back. “shh, easy mate. It’s alright we’re not gonna hurt ya.” After a few minutes of bunny’s calming words and soft petting Pitch finally dared to look again. He whimpered when he saw North right in front of him instead of Tooth. But this time he didn’t turn around but kept looking at North with wide fearful eyes. “shh, easy Pitch, easy. We’re gonna help you.” North said it with such honesty that Pitch would almost believe him if it wasn’t for one little detail. “but I am the boogeymen.” He cried out confused with this whole situation. The tooth fairy who had hovered next to North now flew closer so she was again right before him. He couldn’t help how he flinched the moment she moved closer to him. He hadn’t forgotten what happened the last time she was that close to him. he still had a gap in his mouth for that. “ooh sweetie, that doesn’t matter.” She said it so smoothly that he had to ask. “so what does matter? What is so different you would care about someone like me?” he was beginning to feel tears threaten to fall down but tried to keep his composure. No hell no! he was not going to cry in front of his enemies. Just because he had the body of a child didn’t mean he was one, or did it? He was just so confused and honestly why would they care! In his distress he didn’t see it coming that Tooth lifted him up to carry him instead of Bunny. He didn’t dare to move. What if he did something wrong! She wouldn’t drop him, would she? But then he noticed the humming and how she gently rocked him. and that was it. He couldn’t keep back anymore and big tears fell down. He had craved this for so long but it couldn’t be that someone cared for him no one did. But here he was in the arms of the tooth fairy who still was humming a song he did not know but was so soothing. He just didn’t know how to handle it. After a while he calmed down enough to finally notice that everybody else in the room was looking at him. even a few elves were looking at the little pooka in distress. Pitch let a sound of embarrassment escape his throat and tried to hide his eyes behind his ears. This time it was Jack’s time to squeal. “your so damn cute when your ashamed!” Tooth only send him a glare and then went back to Pitch. Careful she pried his paws from his ears so she could look him in the eyes. Pitch found himself unable to look away from that soft caring gaze. “what matters” she said softly “is that your character has changed or so told Bunny” she glanced at Bunny sideways and then continued “and I think as well that you’re a great deal changed.”   
“but Pitch, how did this happen?” North asked curiously. Pitch hesitated before sighing “ it happened a long time ago. After the end of the dark ages. After I lost my power the fearlings turned against me they turned me in my most feared enemy.”   
“so wait, you’re afraid of little bunnies” Jack snickered. Pitch made an irritated noise and continued “hope has always been my greatest enemy. When people get hope they forget their fears. And then I’m nothing more than an afterthought.” He said softly then he continued more steadily “it is irreversible I had hundred years to overcome my fear and so change back, but nothing worked. I tried many things but many only made me hateful.”   
Sandy suddenly floated up in the air waving his little arms. When he had everyone’s attention he signed in sand “is that why you attacked on Easter?”  
Pitch nodded shamefully “after I had finally enough strength to change in my human form I decided to attack you and ruin Easter to take revenge. But now I’m sorry.” He whispered looking at his paws, to ashamed to look them in the eyes especially Bunny whose holiday he’d ruined. “it’s alright mate. I’m not angry at you” bunny said softly feeling his distress.  
“how could you not be angry at me? I almost destroyed you all! And Easter! Who in their right mind would not be angry?” Pitch whined.   
“we” came the resolute answer of Jack “we forgive you”  
Pitch stared at him bewildered. “b-but” came his weak response. “you can’t”  
“we can. Believe me when I say we can forgive you.” Jack said confidently.  
Again that honesty Pitch thought they look so honest but do I dare to believe them? Believe he thought darkly. They always get believe even his. But what if their forgiveness was also a kind of believe? believe that he spoke the truth, that he was sorry. Slowly he nodded. “I think I believe you” he said hesitantly. Jack just smiled. “good” was the only thing he said.   
Pitch yawn and tried to keep focused, something that suddenly was a lot more difficult than 10 minutes ago, but to no avail. Bunny noticed the yawn immediately and perked up from his spot in the room. “oi, let’s get you some rest mate.” He reached to Pitch to lift him up.   
“no, I’m fine.” Pitch said. He tried to push away but couldn’t find the strength to do so. “but I’m not tired” he wailed fighting a yawn, he crossed his arms and pouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!  
> i hope you liked it ;D  
> please comment! i want to know how my readers feel about the storie


	6. going home

Bunny chuckled softly at the sight of little Pitch pouting in his arms. “of course” was his only response to Pitch. 

Pitch sputtered for some time over how he didn’t need sleep, but after a while he fell asleep still held in Bunny’s arms.  
He is so cute when he sleeps, wait did he just think that? Since when did he think of Pitch as cute? He thought from the moment he first saw him as a pooka. And why wouldn’t he? Pitch really had changed, so maybe he could just think of Pitch as cute. It wouldn’t hurt someone to care for the little kit.

“Bunny” North spoke up interrupting his thoughts   
“I think its best if you take Pitch to the warren. You’re the only one who knows enough to take care for him.”   
everyone agreed with North. Bunny was the only one with enough knowledge of pooka kits to take care of Pitch.   
“alright then. I take Pitch with me to the warren and will take care of him as long as required.”  
Secretly Bunny was glad with this decision. He already felt worried for Pitch and now he could make sure Pitch was safe. Opening one of his tunnels he got to the warren with Pitch still sleeping in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word. WRITERSBLOCK!!!!! OMG! I can’t believe how small this one got.   
> So sorry. I try I really do.   
> The next one will be longer! I promise!!!  
> Please put me out of my misery and comment!  
> It really helps a lot.


	7. butterlfy's in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write this it feels like all the shadows have gotten eyes.  
> Pitch is watching!!! OMG!!!  
> This story is gonna be the end of me!  
> Hope I don’t get nightmares for this. ;)  
> Don’t you dare Pitch!  
> I have an army of plush animals!

Pitch woke up by a butterfly landing on his nose. He sneezed and put a paw on his tickling nose. He was laying in the shadow of one of the small trees in the warren. Some butterfly’s hovered around him. Again one landed on his nose. He swatted it away only to find the Easter bunny laying a few feet away. Just now he realised that he wasn’t laying in shadows but that it was night in the warren, though the butterfly’s still fluttered around and on a hill a few feet away he even saw one of those weird eggs with legs. In the distance he could hear the sounds of the dye river. Looking back to Bunny he wondered if he was sleeping. It looks like he is sleeping though Pitch thought. He hopped closer to get a better look. Yes fast asleep he noticed when he saw the rabbits closed eyes. He needed to think, he couldn’t run away he wasn’t safe out there. Not only the nightmares were after him, he had more enemy’s then only the guardians which he wasn’t sure of anymore. Where the guardians still his enemy’s? Confused and scared of all the possible threads in his vulnerable position he shuffled closer to bunny seeking comfort. He cursed himself for his own weakness seeking comfort by a guardian no less. But here he was nudging one of bunny’s paws with his nose, hoping for him to wake up. Fortunately bunny did wake up. Drowsily he looked to Pitch. “Is something wrong?” he asked, easily seeing Pitch’s distress. Pitch felt his cheeks go hot and was suddenly glad for the black fur that covered his blush. He lowered his ears in embarrassment and anxiety. Looking for words to express his feelings, he ended up with a more simple solution. “I-I’m scared” oh no! his voice was shaking. A small noise of distress escaped his throat and he curled up on himself till he was just an small fluffy and embarrassed furball with ears. He heard Bunny chuckle and felt 2 strong paws push him against a warm and furry chest. Feeling the warmth and safety Pitch uncurled and snuggled deeper into the warmth. he let out a small yelp when he felt the flat tongue of the guardian of hope start to groom his ears. Bunny gave as reply a soft purring sound and Pitch was surprised by how soothing the gesture was for him. normally he would have screeched only by the thought of bunny grooming him. but now he felt comforted by the gesture and the soft purring made him relax. A little whine escaped him when Bunny paused and looked at him. shyly he looked back to those bright green eyes that looked so soft and caring. “it’s alright Pitch. There is nothing to be scared of. I’m here you’re safe. The nightmares can’t come here, I sealed every tunnel.” After that was said he started grooming him again. Pitch sighed happily and relaxed again laying against Bunny’s chest. “thanks” he sighed “for everything” and with that he slowly drifted off to sleep with the soft purring of Bunny still in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all! Grooming is in no way sexual! I just wanted to say it! It is just the cleaning of the fur. But if it’s done by another rabbit it speaks of trust and bonding. This occurs mostly with young kits and their mother. In this occasion father.  
> After that said.   
> YEAH! Next chapter up! Thanks for the comments.  
> It really helps!


	8. eat or get eaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The next day Bunny woke up with Pitch still sleeping in his arms. Looking at the little kit in his arms he thought back at the occurrences from yesterday. So much had changed in so little time. Not a day ago he thought of Pitch as the enemy and now he cared for him as he would his own kit. He already saw him as his own kit for moons sake! With a sigh he carefully stood up taking care not to wake Pitch in the proses. Now that Pitch’s powers were gone he needed to eat. He couldn’t feed of fear like before and with that wound at his hind leg he needed the energy more than anything. With that in mind he got to the kitchen. It was nothing special just an old fashioned kitchen. It was hidden behind some bushes and low trees. An opening between the treetops provided the space of light. And the plants that surrounded it gave the kitchen an cosy feeling even though it was just a kitchen in a forest in you didn’t know better. He didn’t need a fridge because the powers of the warren made it that nothing would decay.   
He grapped some carrots and cut them to little pieces so it would be easier form Pitch to chew them. He wasn’t sure about his current strength, but thinking about how much Pitch was sleeping he didn’t think Pitch could handle a whole carrot. Pitch wouldn’t like it but better safe than sorry.   
Pitch was still asleep when he got back with the carrot pieces. He crouched down besides Pitch and softly nudged him with his nose like Pitch had done just a few hours ago. Pitch slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Looking up at him with bleary eyes he groaned   
“for moons sake, it isn’t even evening. Let me sleep!”   
Bunny chuckled amused by the pouty look on Pitch’s face. “I brought you some breakfast” he said like nothing had happened. “it’s carrot”  
“surprisingly” Pitch grumbled and then continued “why are you giving this to me? I don’t need to. And I don’t want to!”   
“your powers are gone so you can’t feed of fear” stated Bunny.  
That was the wrong thing to say.   
Pitch looked downright insulted “I am not weak!” he screeched.  
Bunny let him rage and scream for a few minutes keeping an close eye on that he didn’t hurt himself in his tantrum. And when Pitch had cooled down a little he picked him up and sat down with the little kit in his arms and the carrots within reach. Pitch writhed and struggled in his grip, whining “let me down! I’m not hungry!” all the time.   
“Easy little one, easy” Bunny purred softly at him. as the struggling slowly died down he kept purring at Pitch till he was calm once more.   
“come on” he purred softly as he gave Pitch a small piece of carrot. Reluctantly he ate five pieces of carrot but refused to eat one more. Bunny gave in, already glad he had gotten pitch to eat something.   
He put away the carrots and then started to groom Pitch’s face and belly. Pitch didn’t seem to mind the grooming of his face but when he got to his belly he squeaked and began to struggle again.   
“w-what are you d-doing” he stuttered in distress. Bunny stopped and began to groom his ears instead at which Pitch calmed down, and then explained “grooming your belly is an important step in your digesting of food. Mothers groom their kits belly’s to stimulate it. If they didn’t their kits would be in a lot of pain.” Then he went back to grooming Pitch’s belly again purring softly to let Pitch know he was safe, that he would care for him.   
This time Pitch didn’t struggle. When he was finished Pitch was already half asleep and after having put Pitch back to his former sleeping spot, he walked back to the kitchen to put away the carrots.  
Suddenly he felt that someone was in his warren. Immediately heard Pitch screech in fear. He dropped the carrots and ran at all fours in the direction of the sound. My kit is in danger he thought while he jumped through the bushes that obscured his sight of the clearing he left Pitch. He gasped in shock when he saw what had caused Pitch to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!!  
> What would it be!  
> I know but I’m not gonna tell you.  
> Hihihihi!  
> Comment on what you think it will be.  
> If your right, you get a cookie!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!!! this looks so short! but more is coming!  
> feel free to comment!!! XD


End file.
